Generally, in a vehicle such as a wagon car, a three-passenger seat which includes a center seat section provided between left and right seat sections is installed as a rear seat such as a second seat or a third seat. In this three-passenger seat, the respective seat sections are formed independently from one another, provided with recliner devices, and configured so as to be pivotable forward and rearward through the recliner devices (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-301496 and 2001-310667).
When the seat sections of the three-passenger seat are formed independently from one another, the recliner devices are required to be provided at both sides of each of the seat sections and brackets between which the recliner devices are arranged interposedly are also required to be provided at seat cushions and seat backs of the three-passenger seat, so that an effective sitting-space for a passenger in each seat section which is measured in a vehicle width direction is inevitably made relatively narrow.
In lieu of the related art seat which has been discussed above, there may be proposed a vehicle seat which includes a single seat cushion and two seat backs separated from each other in a vehicle width direction and supported to the single seat cushion through recliner devices so as to be independently pivotable forward and rearward with respect to the seat cushion.
Even in the case where the two seat backs are supported to the single seat cushion so as to be independently pivotable, when the recliner devices are provided at both sides of each seat back, brackets between which the recliner devices are arranged interposedly are required to be provided at the seat cushion and the seat backs, so that effective sitting-spaces for passengers which are enough in the vehicle width direction cannot be obtained.